CocoPPa Play 5th Anniversary Promo/Promo 4
---- CocoPPa Play mark 5th anniversary on Mar 13th. To express our gratitude, we are holding 5th anniversary campaign. Promotion Period 03/25/2019 to 03/31/2019 JST ---- Total 5 Terms in 5th Anniversary Campaign! Happy 5th Birthday Campaign consists of total 5 terms! *Duration① : 2/28 15:00 ~ 3/10 15:00 JST *Duration② : 3/10 15:00 ~ 3/18 15:00 JST *Duration③ : 3/18 15:00 ~ 3/25 15:00 JST *Duration④ : 3/25 15:00 ~ 3/31 15:00 JST *Duration⑤ : 3/31 15:00 ~ 4/6 15:00 JST Each term, has gorgeous activities! There are more of cute items in the campaign! Don't miss 5th Anniversary campaign that is super valuable and gorgeous❤ ♡PROMO-LIMITED MINI EVENT♡ Ribbon Heart Starting♪ In Happy 5th Birthday Term④, there is also ranking event of 5th Anniversary Letter♪ Ribbon Heart Step Reward♪ Collect letters and get variety of step rewards in accordance with the number of letters you collected♪ Get both ranking reward and step reward, and enjoy matching outfit! Check how to collect the Letter here ♪ (Note: Scroll to "Alice Happy Shop") ♡Super Deal Gacha♡ Period Extension♪ Period: 3/35 15:00 ~ 3/31 15:00 Remix Gacha 'Star Child Unicorn' released on 3/25 is specially extended! It can be played until 3/31, the end of Term④ ♪ This great chance to get new filter item ♡ Coin Play Gacha Discount Period : 3/20 15:00~3/31 15:00 1st 10Play is 50% OFF and 2nd 10Play is 25% OFF if you play Gacha released during the period by Coin. *10Play - 1st 50% off & 2nd 25% off! ♡Ticket Packet♡ No Doubles Ticket Newly Released♪ There are 2 Kinds of tickets! 3/25 15:00 ~4/6 15:00 "No Double Key Item Gacha Ticket for Coin" is only for Premium Coin Gacha during the period above. 3/25 15:00 ~4/5 15:00 "No Double Key Item Gacha Ticket for Ticket" is only for Premium Gacha during the period above. Both tickets are tradable to key items for Gacha Promo in each Gacha. How To Get♪ Get from pack♪ During 3/15 15:00~4/6 15:00 there will be 2 kinds of ticket pack that contains No Double Key Item Gacha Ticket! Each of them can be purchased 1 time only during Term④, and they are super valuable pack! ※The purchase limitation will be reset at Term⑤, and you can buy them again. Moreover! Packs becomes 5th Anniversary Version♪ As pack become 5th Anniversary Campaign special version, they come with 5th Anniversary Letter ♪ Get advantage on Mini Event! *300C- Coin Gacha Key Item x 1, 48hr Gacha Ticket x4, 5th Anniversary Letter x50000 *100C- Ticket Gacha Key Item x 1, 48hr Gacha Ticket x4, 5th Anniversary Letter x10000 Don't miss this chance♪ ※Ticket disappears on 4/6(JST) 15:00. Please be careful. ♡Alice's Happy Shop♡ Nostalgic Event Reward Item Alice's Happy Show allows you to exchanges with collected letters! '5th Anniversary Letter' is an invitation letter to the 5th Anniversary Campaign, and bring it to Alice to exchange for cute items♪ In the shop, previously released event reward items will be up for sale♡ Moreover, you may be able to exchange for VIP Gacha Ticket if you work hard enough♡ Furthermore! There will be 1 extra item on the lineup only for CocoPass Members!! There will be pose and profile items of previous event rewards. The lineup of the shop and the number of letter syou own will reset every term, so don't forget to exchange! In Term④, the reward revived event is 'Magical School'♡ GET mysterious magical items♪ Check how to collect 5th Anniversary Letters♪ Get by Cheer♪ You can get up to 200 5th anniversary letter for 1 cheery during this period♡ Get by Gacha♪ Every Gacha plays comes with 5th anniversary letter♪ ♪ More letters by playing with Coin♡ Get more with 10Play♪ In the bonus of 10Play, you may be able to get lots of 5th anniversary letter by percentage♡ Get by playing Event♪ You can get 5th anniversary Letter by clearing special quest of 'Top Brand' which is held during this period. Quest appears everyday, so don't miss them! Get by Coin Purchase Bonus♪ No Double Key Item Ticket Pack comes with 5th Anniversary Letter♪ GET key item together! ♡Coin Campaign♡ GET Item by Coin Purchase Campaign♪ Term④ : 2019/03/25 15:00~2019/03/31 15:00 (JST) You can get Hat item by purchasing 88 Coin or higher price range during Term④! The item comes with charm for the ongoing event 'Top Brand'! You can get other items after Term⑤ as well ! Enjoy total coordination♪ ※You can get the item only once during each Term even you purchase multiple times. ※Purchasing 88 Coin for total does not meet the requirement to get the item. (Display) Coin Purchase Promo - CocoPPa Play 5th Anniversary Promo 4.jpg (Promotion) Coin Purchase Promo - CocoPPa Play 5th Anniversary Promo 4.jpg (Image) Coin Purchase Promo - CocoPPa Play 5th Anniversary Promo 4.jpg Items (Face) Sleepy Sheep Cute Yawn Face ver.A purple.png|(Face) Sleepy Sheep Cute Yawn Face ver.A purple (Hairstyle) Sleepy Sheep Fluffy Twin Tails Hair ver.A purple.png|(Hairstyle) Sleepy Sheep Fluffy Twin Tails Hair ver.A purple (Head Accessories) Sleepy Sheep Huge Horn and Pompous Mouth ver.A brown.png|(Head Accessories) Sleepy Sheep Huge Horn and Pompous Mouth ver.A brown (Outerwear) Sleepy Mini Sheep and Night Sky Aries ver.A purple.png|(Outerwear) Sleepy Mini Sheep and Night Sky Aries ver.A purple (Top) Sleepy Sheep Fluffy Soft Night Dress ver.A purple.png|(Top) Sleepy Sheep Fluffy Soft Night Dress ver.A purple Comes with Bonus Coin♪ Period:2019/03/25 15:00~2019/03/31 15:00 Purchase Coin and GET Bonus Coin! Don't miss this big change♡ *88 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x2 + 5th Anniversary Letter x1500, Coins x10 *196 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x4 + 5th Anniversary Letter x3000, Coins x25 *500 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x6 + 5th Anniversary Letter x6000, Coins x25 *900 Coin 10Play Ticket x1 + 5th Anniversary Letter x10000, Coins x140 ♡VIP Gacha♡ VIP Gacha will be released again for a limited time ! Check revival Gacha here♪ Period : 2019/03/18 15:00~2019/03/31 15:00 Ghost Wedding Lucky Bag Released ♪ ♡GET Limited Item♡ Period: 3/18 15:00 ~ 3/31 15:00 Lucky Bag of Limited Outfit Item is released !! GET 18 super cute Magical Girl items without duplicate ! There are also letters and tickets as bonus ! Don't miss this chance♡ ♡1st Play Free♡ Even 1st play is free and you still get letters ! Let's play it♪ Happy 5th Birthday Promo keeps going on! Enjoy the anniversary with everyone♪ Enjoy Cocoppa Play♪ Category:CocoPPa Play 5th Anniversary Category:2019 Category:2019 Promotion Category:Promotions